Drunk
by Gigglesnorter
Summary: She screamed and he covered her mouth with his nasty one. She bit down on it, and he punched her in her face. She felt woozy, and felt hands snaking all around her body. She opened her eyes and screamed,"But...I'm just a kid!"


**Drunk: 1/1  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Authors note:** It was rushed. Hope you like it?

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was 3 years old when her younger sister, Hanabi, was born. Sadly her mother had died giving birth to Hanabi.

Hiashi Hyuuga, who was Hinata's father, owned a big company to whom she was too inherits. Hinata didn't like it when they would call her the heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

They lived in a big home that was a grey-ish white with blue tiles lining up the pathway. The front garden was complemented with red and white roses, and freshly cut green grass.

They were filthy rich!

Only problem was.

Otousan didn't like the children.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a soft-core porn movie, was playing on just above high volume. On the floor, sake bottles were rolling around ferociously, and sleepy little Hinata, could not sleep. She tossed and turned, from the stupid, stupid! sounds of her fathers typical movies at night. She plugged her ears by covering them with her pillow.

She hated nights like these.

_'Knock'  
_

Hinata stiffened as she stared at her white door, thump lightly with each knock. She panicked, well knowing her father would be upset that she was up at this hour. Quickly she hid under the sheets, and closed her eyes, holding in her breathe, so that her father would not suspect the tossing of her in the night.

Slowly the door creaked open, and the bright lights shown in her room. She squeezed her eyes tighter, trying not to flinch from the bright lights. Wistfully her father was already at her side, and was lightly tapping her on her shoulder. She could smell the intoxicating alcohol on his breathe, traveling around her room. She scrunched her nose in disgust as she squeezed her eyes tighter, trying to not make it obvious. She even stopped breathing.

"I know you're awake Hinata."

She'd forgotten how to breathe. Slowly and steadily she opened her eyes, and took the blankets off her thin frame. She could see the graceful smile hang on her father's lips. She was disgusted at how much bottles were scattered around the couch chairs.

_Smelly.  
_

She looked at him and paused. There in his hands was her ten-month old sister sleeping soundly in her father's hands. The goose bumps traveled down her spine. Her mouth had dried as she stared at them, her eyes widened, and her skin turning a sick white. "W-wha..." she stuttered. Her father chuckled.

"Hanabi was crying had to put her back to sleep." he slurred.

Hinata froze.

_I didn't hear any crying.  
_

And their rooms were right beside each other.

Her palms were getting sweaty, as her forehead creased in with frustration. Her father scoffed and rocked Hanabi back and forth. Hinata stiffened again.

"I-I'll..." she whispered, shocked at herself for speaking up.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
_

Her father paused and looked up at her, "What?" Hinata froze, as black strands of hair fell in her face, she blew them away.

"I-I...Can p-put her b-back to s-sleep, O-Otousan." she said while looking down with anxious eyes, and a quivering mouth.

She heard a grunt, as she looked up and her father had his hands out, holding the baby out in front of her. She smiled slowly and held out her hands for her sister.

"Fine..."

Her father was smiling as well, almost like a mischievous smile. She ignored it. She almost had her sister in her hands reach when...

**BAM!**

He dropped Hanabi, making her hit her head on the cold metal floor, and breaking her neck. Hinata froze, and looked down at her sister whose eyes were opened in horror, and a pool of blood had made its way around her. Hinata had tears straining out of her eyes as she felt a certain gurgle of vomit erupting from her mouth. She wiped her mouth as she crouched down at her dead baby sister.

She picked up Hanabi in her arms, and rocked her back forth, not caring the retched smelling blood that soaked her clothing. Tears streaming down her already raw cheeks, as she stroked her sister's bloodied hair.

**Dead  
**

A soft chuckling was heard. Hinata looked up to see her father smiling, and holding back a chuckle. He looked at her and winked, "Why would you kill her Hinata?"

Hinata threw up.

* * *

"What a tragic day."

"Mm hmm, I just can't believe sweet little Hinata could have done such a thing. I wonder how Hiashi is keeping up, I mean his wife only died a few months prior, and now his youngest, and also by the hand of his eldest? Tsk, tsk a tragedy indeed!"

"Why do you think she'd do such a thing?"

"Jealousy?"

"Of course not! Hiashi loved his children equally!"

"Perhaps because the death of her mother was because of her sister."

"You've got a point."

"How'd it happen anyways?"

"Hinata was sleeping, and had heard Hanabi crying in the next room. She went inside the baby's room, picked her up and brought her to the living room rocking her back and forth and then...dropped her. Just like that!"

A gasp, "Oh my! And didn't they find her _drenched_ in her sister's blood? How brutal!"

"The girls daft, I say. Should be locked up in a loony bin!"

Not far away from the gossiping women, stood Hinata dressed in a black dress, with her black hair loose in the wind. It was now a short bob cut, only reaching her ears. Her father insisted, well actually cut it for her, and blamed it on her per-say insanity. Her pale eyes were staring at the cold grey tombstone, engraved with her sister's name, and above it a 'Beloved daughter and sister'.

She scoffed at both catch phrases. They all thought _she_ was crazy, that _she_ was the one who killed _her_ sister! That _she_ was the one who would do such a thing! Hinata dropped the red rose in her hand onto the tombstone, and walked away. The tears were dried on her face now, forever staining her face.

Her father was across the funeral ceremony, acting as sad as he could in front of the family. He glanced at her for a second and smiled quickly and winked at her. She stared at him and walked past the gossiping people.

_I hate you Hanabi.  
_

She stared at the dried blood between her fingernails.

_Because you left me all alone with him.  


* * *

_

It's been 1 year since her sister's death. Two years since her mothers. And 2 weeks since her fifth birthday. Her father had thrown a giant party, charading all the family. It seemed more like a funeral party, _again.  
_

Hinata was in her room, playing with her dolls like she usually did after school. Ah yes, school, Hinata had many, _many friends_! Of course, always having _nicknames_ for her, playing _games_ with her!

Mm hmm!

She smiled bitterly.

_They'd believe anything.  
_

She stared at her skinny body, seeing as how she hasn't eaten in a few days, seeing as how her fathers been on a business trip and she locked her babysitter outside the house.

Everyone thought she was crazy.

And she didn't care.

She never denied the accusations of her killing her sister.

No one would really care.

The police let her go, seeing as how she's just a minor.

_'It's not her fault, she's just a kid.'  
_

Her door slowly creaked open, and her tired, drunk looking father come into her view. She backed away, touching the bruise on her back that'd she gotten right before her father left on his trip. She refused to say hi to the elders, and he'd gotten angry with her and wiped her that night. He yelled and screamed at her, and started kicking her in her ribs and legs. But never her face.

He _wasn't_ stupid.

She always wore long-sleeved shirts, and long socks or pants even in the dead heat of summer. Some teachers would be concerned and ask what was wrong. Her father would make up a muesli little lie, about her being a clothing freak.

She looked at him as he came closer to her, surely the smell of alcohol dripping around his haze. Hinata held in her breathe, seeing as how she hated the smell of it, and it made her barf. His long arm snaked around her body, as she backed up. He pulled her closer and ripped off her small sun-dress. She screamed in horror and he slammed her on the ground and was on top of her.

This was new to her.

Her father was never on top of her.

_What was going on?  
_

She ignored her brain, as she thrashed and kicked him. He yelled and slapped her across the face.

_He's never been this drunk!  
_

She screamed and he covered her mouth with his nasty one. She bit down on it, and he punched her in her face. She felt woozy and felt hands snaking all around her body. She regained conscious and got up, already naked.

"But...I'm just a kid!" she screamed while blood dripped down her nose.

Her father smirked and tackled her to the floor, and covered her mouth again and bent down to her ear. "I know..."

He raped her that night.

And during all of it.

He screamed her mothers name in ecstasy.

While she just cried for her mother's help.

* * *

She was sore and tired. He did it again last night. She knew it was wrong, she knew it! She couldn't say anything though. She'd get in more trouble if she did. So she lived through it. Sure, it'll all be okay. Smile, smile, smile Hinata! She's gonna be a happy child! That's right! She'll be happy!

Considering she was going to be happy now, she went to her mother's and sister grave without her fathers permission after school. She was in front of the grave, as she twiddled with her fingers in excitement. "Okaasan! Okaasan! Hanabi! I'm gonna be happy again! I just gotta do one more thing before I do though, it'll be hard and it's really, really wrong Okaasan. But I'm gonna do it for Hanabi and me! You'll see! I hope you'll forgive me though."

She said her goodbyes and ran to her home. Opening the door loudly, she slammed it closed. She could hear her father screaming her name from in the living room, but she didn't care. She smiled and went into the kitchen. She could hear the loud footsteps behind her as she went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and took out bread and peanut butter.

The footsteps were getting louder, as she opened her cabinet to get a knife. She could hear her name being slurred in her angry tone, but she continued smiling and spreading the peanut butter on her bread while humming. She could feel her father's breathe on her neck, and as she turned around he had his fist in the air, heading towards her face.

She smiled sweetly and tilted her head.

"Bye Otousan..."

He fell to the floor, grunting and gasping for air. The blood was already spreading all around the kitchen floor. The knife jabbed in his heart was staining a bright red. Hinata kicked down on it, earning a yelp from her father's bloody lips. She smiled and giggled loudly, before grabbing her sandwich and pulling up a chair in front of her father.

She watched her father slowly die in front of her eyes, as she ate a peanut butter sandwich and giggled through it all.

"I'm happy now, Otousan."

* * *

The room was a pale white, with a wooden shelf in the middle that was stacked with many, many books all lined up in alphabetical order. There were two chairs in a far corner, with a middle-aged brunette man sat and across him was a small six-year old black-haired, pale-eyed girl swinging her legs loosely and humming silently.

"So...Hinata, how have you been?" the man asked.

Hinata looked up and smiled, "Happy."

He wrote something down in his notebook, "Uh huh. Have the nurses been treating you well?"

She shook her head up and down, "Mm hmm! That brown-headed one even gave me a lollipop yesterday!"

He stroked his chin, "That was very nice of her. Now Hinata do you like it here?"

"Not really. I miss my home a little."

"Okay, what do you miss about it?"

"...the peanut butter sandwiches."

"Okay. What else?"

"Nothing."

Asuma frowned, "Why not? Don't you miss you're father?"

Hinata paused, "No...Otousan was a bad man."

"Oh?"

She nodded her head, "Hai...he dropped Hanabi, and hurt me after-wards."

"D-dropped Hanabi? I'm sorry, you're sister?"

"Uh huh, he didn't like her one bit, because she killed Okaasan."

"But I thought you killed Hanabi."

"No...I loved Hanabi."

"But then!"

"I did kill Otousan though."

Asuma froze and looked back at Hinata. "W-why?"

Hinata smiled, "Because I don't like drunks."

* * *

**The end.**(Continue?)


End file.
